Industrial and residential waters contain naturally occurring contaminates (i.e., calcium, iron, barium, bicarbonate, carbonate, oxide, oxylate, sulfate, phosphate, zinc, etc.) that under conditions of use can chemically combine to form water insoluble precipitates. Additionally, water insoluble contaminates such as clay, silica and iron oxides can settle out of the water. These precipitates and inert materials can collect on surfaces of containers and piping in the form of deposits and scale, which reduce heat transfer, inhibit flow, increase likelihood of corrosion and enhance bacterial growth. In mining applications, compositions which aid in fluidizing insoluble particulates are desirable in order to more efficiently procure and transport the mined materials.
Current mechanisms for controlling scale and deposits involve preventing formation of insoluble precipitates (e.g., limiting crystal growth) or keeping inert insoluble materials dispersed in the system. Dispersants fluidize precipitates, silts, solids and combinations thereof. Chelants or sequestering agents can be used to bind cations to help prevent the formation of insoluble precipitates. Surface active agents can be used to aid in the dispersion of inert clays and silica. By nature, some of these agents may also be useful in fluidizing high solids slurries of ores and minerals.
Certain low molecular weight organic polymers (less than 100,000 MW) are capable of both inhibiting precipitation and keeping insoluble contaminates dispersed. These polymers are comprised of polycarboxylic and polysulfonic acids and their salts, copolymers of these acids, and co- and interpolymers of these acids with acrylamide, cationic monomers, vinyl esters and ethers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,730, Booth and Mead describe a process for controlling or preventing scale deposits in aqueous systems by addition of a low molecular weight (1,000-8,000) unhydrolyzed polyacrylamide. Booth and Cornelius, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,815 disclose polymers containing 2-acrylamido-2-substituted propane-1-sulfonic acid with an average molecular weight of at least 20,000 for use as boiler water dispersives and conditioners. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,037, Lange et al., describe polymers and co-polymers of acrylamido-sulfonic acid used in dispersing water-insoluble compounds of iron, calcium, magnesium, aluminum and commonly occurring particles of silt and clay. Amick et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,725, disclose a variety of copolymers, terpolymers and interpolymers also utilzed for these applications. In each patent, the polymers described are linear in structure and completely water-soluble.
Low molecular weight organic polymers that are linear and water soluble have also been disclosed to fluidize or disperse minerals in high concentration slurries. This allows more economical storage and transport forms of the minerals. Amick et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,725 demonstrates the abilities of co- and terpolymers of carboxylic and sulfonic acids to reduce the viscosity of clay and calcium carbonate slurries. Again, these polymer compositions have a linear structure and are water soluble.
Structured, high molecular weight polymers have been previously disclosed. Ryles et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,808, disclose cross-linked, anionic or amphoteric, organic, polymeric microparticles for use in flocculating dispersions of suspended solids. In European Patent Application 0 374 458, Neff et al. disclose water-soluble, branched polymeric flocculants based on polymerization of ethlyenically unsaturated monomers and branching agents in the presence of a chain-transfer agent. Both of these patents disclose compositions of high molecular weight polymers used as flocculating agents, and used to induce massing and precipitation of insoluble materials rather than dispersion of insoluble materials in a multiphase system.
While the aforementioned compositions utilized as scale inhibitors and dispersants may be applicable under specific conditions, they are only moderately effective or ineffective under certain circumstances. Therefore, a need exists for alternative compositions and methods for inhibiting scale formation, precipitation or deposition; increasing dispersion of insoluble precipitates in process waters; treating cooling and boiling water; and reducing the viscosity of mineral slurries.